


Braids

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [573]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: snarkasaurus askedTropes 58 & 94, in the Leverage fandom, please! :D58:  Accidental Eavesdropping94: Hair Brushing/Braiding





	Braids

Hardison takes his time when it’s his turn, brushing and brushing until her hair was flaxen in his hands.

Parker is still; a calm, relaxed motionless rather than her usual sense of flight paused.  She’s sat on the rug between his knees, her head tilted back ever so slightly, her eyes closed, the picture of repose, as Hardison brings the brush back over and over again until he’s satisfied.

He always starts small, a handful of thin plaits before he begins to combine them into a braid.  He’s just beginning to combine then, his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth in pure concentration, when they hear the backdoor slam.

Eliot never slams door; Hardison’s the only one who lives there who makes such a traditionally dramatic entrance.  Under his hands, he feels Parker flow into flight stilled, but before she can move, they hear a voice, already mid-beration.

Parker sagged back, leaning onto his knee, and Hardison smiled as he leaned over to press a kiss to her hairline right above her nose as they hear Nate’s frustrated voice provide a counterpoint to whatever point Sophie was in the process of making.

“-it was a nice gesture, Nate, I’m not sure why you felt the need to…”

“This is them being….them.”

Hardison smiles as he smooths two braids into one.  Between his thighs he can feel Parker snigger.

On the wall across from them, their copy of Old Nate’s portrait looks down on them with solemn approval as behind them an argument that started across the sea rolled through the living room door and came home.


End file.
